User talk:Ashleii/ArchivePage1
Leave a message if you need help or need to be contacted. --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Can i be admin? Hi, i would like to be an admin on this website, can you make me one please? --Sanebadasnad 20:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Im super sorry but i have to ban you: This is your first and only warning. Its not ok: Alex-Sixand has got 2 warnings for that. --Agentcool 20:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah: Agentcool is right, to get adminship you have to put a want in your userboxes. Here are the reasons admins got privaliges 1. Alex-Sixand - Founder of the wiki 2. Moderator-347 - Alternative account of Alex-Sixand 3. Agentcool - Friend of Alex-Sixand 4. Agent-347 - Friend of Alex-Sixand, met on Nickipedia I hope you understand Sanebadasnad-or you will get a 2nd ban for 3 more days! --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Sanebadasnad: I want to be an admin. Sorry Sanebadasnad-you have wasted your 2nd strike-your banned for 3 more days. --Agentcool 22:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Why did you delete my user page? Why did you delete my user page? That was very disrespectfull. Can you tell me why it was deleted? --CartoonNetworkFan 21:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I deleted it because it said "Hi there, Face here..." and that is not Cartoon Network related, because its Nick Jr, and Cartoon Network is only allowed here. Do not do this again-Your IP may be blocked by me. Its a wiki rule. You broke one, so this is your 1st and only warning... --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Your such a mean admin, you see-i am the real creator here. I can do what i want. So lay off. --CartoonNetworkFan 22:00, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok? Well, if you are pretending to be me and you badly shout at me-i have to ban you-so-you are a bad guy. You have been banned. --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I want some adminship Can i have an adminship? I havent been one yet and i want some exprience to it. --Aderbot 22:15, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Sadly, no-admins are not needed at the moment. We can do it as soon as we set up an Adminship request page! Ill do it later, ok? Then your adminship will be revealed... --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, i can wait: thanks for being polite. ;) --Aderbot 22:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! That was super polite. Ive never seen a user very nice before! You should be an admin in a little bit. --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::There-you are a new admin. See, i told you i would do it! --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks-i waited so long, it took place at 22:35-Now i gotta go-its bedtime for me! Im in Belguim. --Aderbot 22:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Your welcome! I can hope you understand these rules before you start keeping this place safe: Rule 1: You need to understand English-Rule 2: Do not swear! Thats bad-Rule 3: Have fun and keep the wiki safe! I hope you understand these rules-or else Agentcool will ban you-hes the one who made these rules, hes very strict about people being mean to him and breaking the rules. If you break a rule-you will lose your adminship by me and will be blocked by Agentcool, in other words, do not break all the rules or your banned until next October, and that would be sad for you. --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Can i create a Ben 10 page (No Alien Force) Hey, can i make a Ben 10 page? There is none here and i want to create one. Is this ok? Or is is not or can Alex-Sixand create wikis? I am just wanting to know. --Aderbot 10:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah! sure, as long as you get alot of stuff from the Wikipedia version. But obey stuff i mark on it. OK? If its not complete that time, its DELETED, ok? Do you understand? If Yes, go make a Ben 10! --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Why did you delete my page? Why did you delete my Ben 10 page? Thats mean. --Aderbot 18:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I deleted that page because it had not enough content-ill make it again but you have a few hours-if its not edited by a few hours, its gone, and that would be super sad. --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, i need to sleep, i will do it tomorrow, if i find it deleted tomorrow: I will remake it: and start working on some of it. If you delete it: I will keep remaking it. So, keep it on. --Aderbot 18:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, i have deleted it! Its very sad. Really. Im so sorry if you find out. Hi there hi there i like the wiki -- 18:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Well thanks! You can contribute Cartoon Network, your very welcome to. --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Make a Ben Tennyson Page! Can you make a page about Ben Tennyson? --Agentcool 19:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, as much time as i can tomorrow, since is October 10, 2009 then. --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) What can i contribute about? What can i contribute about? -- 19:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :You can contribute about Cartoon Network. --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Why'd ya ban me? You banned the webmaster so i have to ban you. Bye Bye imposter. --CartoonNetworkCartoonNetworkFanFan 19:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :You banned the webmaster so i have to ban you. Bye Bye imposter. --CartoonNetworkCartoonNetworkFanFan 19:44, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, for a duplicate message and come-back of CartoonNetworkFan and imposing and threatening the webmaster: I have to ban you (again, this time for 3 days). --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) How can i change the logo when old? How can i change the logo when it gets old? I want a cool one when the logo right now is old. --ToonamiFan101 21:45, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, there is no way to change the logo, only admins can do that. But you can unlock the secret logo page by going to the logo page! --ALEXSIXAND 10:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) No changing, this is NOT A TALK PAGE! THIS IS AN ARCHIVE OF MINE!!